This invention relates to a stool for a keyboard musical instrument, such as a piano, an electronic organ, and the like.
A conventional stool used for a keyboard musical instrument, such as a piano, an electronic organ, and the like, is generally configured such that four corners of a rectangular seat board are supported by four legs protruding downward.
As an example of a stool configured as above, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 04-10756 discloses a stool having a seat board and an auxiliary seat board disposed beneath the seat board. The stool is also provided with reinforcement boards between one pair of legs disposed on the left side of the stool, and between one pair of legs disposed on the right side of the stool. An elongate hole is formed on each of the reinforcement boards, wherein an engagement rod of the auxiliary seat board is engaged therewith. The auxiliary seat board is slid along the elongate holes. It is to be noted that the Publication No. 04-10756 does not specifically mention the disclosed stool is used for a keyboard musical instrument.
As another example of a stool configured as above, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 05-94890 discloses a stool used for a keyboard musical instrument. The stool is provided with a foot rest rotatably attached between one pair of legs disposed in a side of a player's legs. More specifically, the foot rest is unfolded toward a player's legs, when front links and rear links of stays provided to the foot rest are linearly aligned. The foot rest is stored between the pair of legs, when the front links and the rear links are folded. The foot rest of the stool is unfolded if a player is a child so that the player can place his/her foot thereon. On the other hand, the foot rest is stored if a player is an adult so that legs of the player do not touch the foot rest.
Stools, wherein a seat board is supported by four legs protruding downward, such as the stools described above, have a high strength against a downward load, since a load applied downward onto the seat board when a player sits thereon is supported by the four legs.